marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Skepkitty
"Pronouns are he/him only." - flarebossmalva, whom - URL: http://flarebossmalva.tumblr.com/better-about/ |birth_date= "twenty-two years old (17th April)" (retrieved October 10, 2017) - ibid. |nationality=Irish-American"“Stop making up pointless new words!” I Irish-Americaned at the author." - thehalfworld, Fanfic MST: ''ITS MY LIFE!, a Portal fanfic 13'' - URL: http://thehalfworld.tumblr.com/post/167922444482/ |living_place=New York State, United States"I’m a 24-year-old upstate New Yorker (upper Hudson Valley)" - ibid. |fanfictiondotnet= |archive_of_our_own= |tumblr= |mst_website=https://halfworld.squarespace.com |fictional_identity_main=Skepkitty (character) }} MARISSATHEWRITER, YOU ARE A FRAKKING LUNATIC :- Skepkitty, in his MST of THE MARRISSA GAMES Skepkitty is an MSTer and one of the chief falmer trollz. He is best known for his blog The Half-World, where he used to post MSTs of terrible fanfics during the time the MarissaTheWriter stories were written. He had MSTed ITS MY LIFE!, TEEN FORTRESS 2, Invader Zim: Born Again Christian and THE MARRISSA GAMES, which is more than any other MSTer who had picked on Marissa. Biography Skepkitty founded The Half-World in late 2010. Originally, the blog didn't have a particular direction in which it was going, but in early 2011, it established itself as an Invader Zim fanfic review blog, posting features such as MSTs, the "Overused Plots" and ship reviews. Eventually, though, Skepkitty played Portal and Portal 2, and the two MSTs prior to ITS MY LIFE! featured a lot of Portal references (which were later removed). After the MSTs of ITS MY LIFE! and TEEN FORTRESS 2, which (alongside the MST of My Immortal) made The Half-World's most active posting period, the blog resumed its normal posting schedule, with a mixture of Invader Zim, Portal and, later on, The Lorax fanfics. However, in 2012, both the MSTs prior to ITS MY LIFE! were publicly shamed by their authors and not spoken of since. Later on, the blog moved to Tumblr and the subject of the blog changed to reviews of terrible published literature, such as Fifty Shades of Grey. Since Skepkitty preferred to start fresh, the majority of the MSTs (sans one of an Invader Zim fanfic, Love Knows No Race) were removed; though, he hasn't completely shied away from terrible fanfic. Still later, the blog moved on to Squarespace; however, for most of its lifetime, the website has been down, as Squarespace hosting costs $16 monthly and Skepkitty can't always afford the price; to this end, a Ko-fi page to finance hosting has been opened. In an ask, Skepkitty stated that he thinks that ITS MY LIFE! was the best Marissa story, and that after it, the stories got too repetitive. That said, according to him, the MSTs of other MarissaTheWriter stories will "eventually" be moved. In addition, he is struggling to move the rest of the MST of ITS MY LIFE! because of Lyme disease, a discouraging readerbase and problems with his laptop. Furthermore, while the moving of the formerly existing MSTs of MarissaTheWriter fics is in the works, Skepkitty has never read Real Beauty."Never read Beauty." - thehalfworld - URL: http://thehalfworld.tumblr.com/post/101188285377/real-beauty-is-marrissas-once-ler-fanfic According to Skepkitty, the MSTs of MarissaTheWriter fanfics gained The Half-World a significant readerbase, and next to My Immortal and Forbiden Fruit: The Tempation of Edward Cullen, the MarissaTheWriter stories were the most requested to be moved over to the Tumblr version of The Half-World. Besides MSTs, Skepkitty also occasionally writes fanfics. His only story on FanFiction.Net is , which explores the aftermath of Portal 2 and its song Want You Gone, and his stories on Archive of Our Own so far, under the nickname , are all written for Dangan Ronpa. MST style Skepkitty's MST style is distinctive, often involving sarcasm and various observations. This style has led to his MSTs becoming popular, especially in comparison to those of other MSTers taking on Marrissa, and the MSTs have been mutually beneficial for both parties, with Marrissa's fans discovering Skepkitty and Skepkitty's fans discovering Marrissa. Skepkitty often edits his MSTs, even long after they were published, to reflect his current views and remove anything that may have been deemed childish. He also was against re-posting MSTs of certain Invader Zim fanfics, as their authors found the MSTs insulting; however, as MarissaTheWriter isn't a real person and fanfics signed by her universally count as trollfics, this doesn't apply to them. Skepkitty has used several phrases from another fandom blog, Topless Robot, including "JOY JOY JOY" and "HATE HATE HATE". Fictional identity Main article: Skepkitty (character) Skepkitty was first acknowledged by MarissaTheWriter in TEEN FORTRESS 2, where he had commented that perhaps Katty the Koala was actually eating Scot's testicles, rather than his baseballs, due to ambiguous words "balls" and "ballsack". He only has a minor mention as a falmer troll in the story proper and a slightly more significant feature in chapters edited by Logic Editor, where he hangs out with Logic's self-insert; however, he has an extensive appearance in Marrissa's next story, Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, as the "liter" of the falmer trollz. In the majority of stories that Skepkitty appears in, he is typically featured as a minor antagonist who gets his upcoming fairly shortly into the events. However, in some stories, like Real Beauty and ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS, he is the main villain. Non-canonical In Portla 3, Skepkitty is a protagonist. "She" meets Marrissa, telling her that she didn't kill Wheatley, but she has been working on resolving the mystery independently from Mr. Kirkland. However, ASBusinessMagnet and Logic Editor arrive on the scene, and ASBusinessMagnet shoots Skepkitty. Her wife GLaDOS then promptly self-destructs. At the end of THE MARRISSA GAMES, Marrissa mentions that she has a plan for Skepkitty's blog, and that "2 HALFS MAKE A WHALE". This, as revealed later, was based on a real life plan that Doombly had in mind: for April Fools' Day, to change The Half-World to appear like it was "hacked" by Marrissa, complete with an MST of his MST of the first chapter of ITS MY LIFE!. However, Skepkitty never got back to him on this plan, and therefore it wasn't carried out. Skepkitty is briefly mentioned in The Chronicles of DA SUs, mainly in reference to the events that happened to him in Born Again Christian. Gender identity Further reading: LGBT-related issues#Skepkitty Since 2013, Skepkitty has entered an increasingly confusing series of coming out as various gender identities. Currently, he lists "transmasculine, hormonally intersex", "genderqueer, androgyne, bigender, intergender, and genderfluid" among his identities, as none of the words listed, on its own, is sufficient in his opinion."Transmasculine, hormonally intersex, on HRT since late 2017; terms I identify with include genderqueer, androgyne, bigender, intergender, and genderfluid, but I’m also fine being called a boy for the sake of simplicity." - ibid. 2 This is also reflected in stories featuring him over time; while Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host and Real Beauty feature him as transgender male, ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS features him as cisgender male. Bibliography *''[http://thehalfworld.tumblr.com/post/98492968552/fanfic-mst-its-my-life-a-portal-fic-part-1 Fanfic MST: ITS MY LIFE!, a Portal fic 1]'' Appearances *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (First appearance) (Mentioned only) *''Portla 3'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' (Mentioned only) *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' / Pony Pals: Detective Pony (As SkepPony) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' (First appearance as an alternate gender identity) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' (Mentioned only) *''Living Someone Else's Life'' *''Real Beauty'' *MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology (Dedicated to him) **''Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance'' *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' (Mentioned only) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' *''ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS'' References External links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Blog/TheHalfWorld The Half-World on TV Tropes] Category:People Category:Featured articles